


I'm Happy for You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Friends Approving Boyfriends, M/M, remember the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: There's one person Shion will never be able to ask how they feel about Nezumi and his relationship.





	I'm Happy for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Developing Relationship Kinktober is up. A little later in the day getting it posted, but hey it happens.  
> So, I was reminded in a comment on the last fic for these guys that the manga and anime have quite a bit of differences, especially for the ending. So I am making sure I clarify that I am mostly familiar with the anime and that's what I'm basing most of these fics off of for events. I've only read about half the manga. Working on that. ^_^ Thank you to Rose for that reminder!

It was always the same here. No matter how much time passed, this was always the same.

Just like her…

She was exactly as he remembered and this part of his memory of that day wasn’t jumbled or had gaps like it did for their trek out of the facility. With her grandmother’s hand-knit sweater on and a kind smile directed at him, it was as he remembered.

He hated that this was where he saw her. He wished that there was somewhere they had that meant more, that wasn’t where she was controlled by Elyurias and died.

But this wasn’t Elyurias. This was his best friend. This was the one person he felt he could always count on. Because having Nezumi now didn’t make up for the years he didn’t.

So, he walked up to her as he always did when he saw her here, stopping a few steps away, a comfortable distance between them, and gave her a sad smile. He couldn’t help it: he would always feel sad about what happened, regret that he couldn’t do more.

“Hey, Safu,” he greeted.

“Hi, Shion,” she replied in her usual upbeat manner, her tone so familiar to him no matter how long he went without hearing it. “What guilt brings you here today?” Because even the Safu brought forward by his subconscious was as able as the real Safu had been to call him out every single time.

Except Shion didn’t know where to start. He’d never been able to get comfortable with the idea of Safu’s love for him, how it was different than how he loved her. It had been Nezumi who had to point it out, the depth of her love for him and that it was something he was going to have to deal with.

Then the events of the Correctional Facility had occurred and he was left to figure everything out without either Nezumi or Safu, both of whom understood people better than Shion. It was shortly after that when Shion first saw Safu like this. She didn’t say anything that he didn’t already know – he’d read plenty of psychology journals and research so he knew the information but failed when it came to applying it to people like Safu could – but it was _her_ saying it so it made a different sort of sense. It had been a big part of how he actually started getting over all that had happened, everything he’d done.

But now he was having to come to terms with a few more things because…

“Nezumi came back. About a month ago, now,” he said, simple as that.

Safu’s face got sad then. “I’ve never seen you so alive than when he was around you.” It was a blend of something she had said and his own self-awareness. “If he had stayed, I wouldn’t have been necessary.”

“You’re my best friend, Safu. You will always be necessary.”

“But what is he?”

What else could Shion say? “Everything else.” Because that was the truth. Shion wasn’t the same without Nezumi. He wasn’t as vivid, as strong, as alive as he was when Nezumi was there to make him consider more than what was in front of him. He questioned more. He thought more. Most importantly, he felt more.

“Then what do you feel guilty about? He didn’t stop you from loving me like I loved you. You just never felt that way toward me. That you ended up falling in love with him had nothing to do with me. So, you should stop feeling like you let me down by loving him.”

“You would have accepted him? If we’d saved you?”

She smiled again. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll never know. But you know I loved you and that you were always my best friend. Don’t you believe that I would have been happy for you being happy with him?”

“I want to.” Shion paused, thinking over what he knew of Safu, how she had treated him in their time as friends. Even going years without seeing each other hadn’t dampened the care she had for him and showed him. No matter how much she loved him, she pushed it aside enough to just be his friend.

…Request for his sperm notwithstanding…

Though even that had been her pushing aside her own wants to adjust to his feelings, making it about neurology instead of emotions.

So, did he believe she would accept he loved Nezumi and would have been able to move past her feelings? “I hope you would. I think you would.”

She smiled at him. “You really do know better. I knew you were as smart as your exam results claimed.”

She faded away.

Shion stirred slowly, taking in a few deep breaths as he became more aware of his surroundings, burying his face a bit deeper into his pillow to block out the early morning light coming in through the window. And even though he hadn’t moved much, it was enough to get the arm draped over his waist to tighten, pulling him back against the solid body beside him.

This was new and Shion was still getting used to it: sharing a bed with Nezumi. They hadn’t had sex yet, but Nezumi seemed intent on them getting used to sleeping together. He’d joked about it, saying he was trying to keep Shion from getting stabbed in the middle of the night, but it felt more like Nezumi was uncertain so he’d ended up playing this whole relationship between them safe. It wasn’t what Shion had expected and he was starting to think he might have to take some initiative and remind Nezumi that “inexperienced” didn’t mean “ignorant”.

Or without desire, which was bordering on frustrating now that they had shared a bed a few times.

It was likely also why he’d dreamed of Safu after quite a while without. It wasn’t so much that he’d lost progress of his own recovery, but some things he’d put aside instead of worked through were brought back to the forefront.

Nezumi shifted again and a good portion of his weight was rested against Shion’s back, Nezumi’s face rubbing against the back of his neck before he felt the brush of a kiss along the line of his scarring.

Nezumi had a thing for tracing his scar, he’d noticed, like he was making up for Shion’s dislike of it with constant attention.

“Damn, you even wake up thinking. Give your brain a break,” Nezumi said, too clear to have only just woken up.

Shion turned, facing toward Nezumi, who rested against Shion’s pillow then to stay pressed close even as he kept his eyes shut and his body relaxed. There was no difference between him being awake and asleep as far as Shion could tell.

“You were moving around in your sleep. Only seen you move like that once.”

Shion wasn’t sure what Nezumi was talking about, but his tone got tense at the end. He actually thought he wasn’t a still sleeper, but then again, Nezumi knew his sleeping habits from when they lived together and a lot had changed since then.

“Shion?” Nezumi prompted, likely since he’d stayed silent.

“Do you ever hear her voice?” Shion asked instead. He was curious but they both had a tendency of avoiding the subject of that day when they could.

Nezumi’s eyes opened and their gazes locked. After a few seconds of the intense look, he closed his eyes again and angled a bit closer to Shion. “No, but I was never the one who heard her like that. I heard Elyurias. I never really met her. Sort of ironic considering how much she was responsible for between us.” Shion couldn’t tell if he was being purposefully harsh or just didn’t realize saying that hurt. It really could be either one. “Why, do you hear her like you did?”

“Not like I did. I just…I’m processing her being gone and sometimes it’s harder.” He figured that sounded better than saying he dreamed about her as he last saw her when he was having a bad day.

Nezumi was quiet for a few moments until his hand moved away from Shion’s waist and reached up to tangle in Shion’s hair, his long fingers spanning the back of Shion’s head easily.

“She almost took you away from me. Over and over again, it was her.” Shion wasn’t sure if Nezumi meant Safu or Elyurias. He’d always separated the two easily, but this made it sound like he was blaming it all on the same person. “Even now she gets your attention.”

Shion turned a bit more toward Nezumi, the heavy body pulling off him as he shifted so he could easily line his body up with Nezumi’s and tuck his face into the crook of Nezumi’s neck. “No, she doesn’t. It was about you. I wondered if you two would have gotten along.”

“You want to know if the girl in unrequited love with you would get along with the guy you fell for who lost you your elite status?” Nezumi asked incredulously, his fingers twisting Shion’s hair around absently.

“No, I wanted my best friend and the one I loved to be able to be around each other.”

“Still the airheaded optimist, aren’t you?” he declared. He then grabbed a more solid hold of Shion’s head and urged him to lean back to look up at him and their eyes met again. “I don’t know Safu well. I only know her through you. But we’ve got something in common and that might have been enough for her to try. That’s the impression I got about her.”

Shion smiled at Nezumi’s words. He didn’t go for such a soft approach at comfort often, so Shion was touched to hear that.

“What about you?” he asked.

He caught the glint to Nezumi’s expression so he had some warning for the moment having passed. “As long as she accepted that she was _never_ getting your sperm, I would have no issue with her. I’m particular about that sort of thing.”

Shion figured that was all he was going to get on the matter so he just gave Nezumi a quick kiss on the lips, then relaxed back against him, hoping for a bit more restful sleep. He’d eventually get used to this new way of life, having Nezumi with him and closer than ever. But until then, he might end up talking to Safu a few more times.

Such was life.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day with these guys will be the 16th. Thank you for reading, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
